


The Family That Showers Together

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This shower is awesome" - Dean, 1x08, "Bugs"<br/>"Shower sex - that's complicated" - Dean, 9x23, "Do You Believe in Miracles?"<br/>"The family that showers together..." - Dean, 11x08, "Just My Imagination"</p>
<p>100 words of incestuous shower fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family That Showers Together

Dean had been showering with Sammy since they were tiny, washing his baby brother with loving care. Later, when Sam twisted his ankle playing soccer, Dean helped him scrub off – and somehow ended up showing him how to masturbate, the two of them coming together. 

He still dreamed sometimes of that awesome steam shower, years ago, and the things he and Sam had done there together, clumsy and slippery. 

Now, in the bunker, they had those huge bathrooms.  He could wash Sam’s hair, soap him up, and push him against the tiles. 

Shower sex is complicated. But totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments very welcome.


End file.
